Birthday Spirit
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress forgot Po's Birthday and late at night she rushes off to get him one. And she gets some help from an unlikely source. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Birthday Spirit

Po was so excited for today was his birthday. He woke up bright and early as he went downstairs to make breakfast for his friends. It may be his birthday but he loved making breakfast for his friends and family. Yet, to his surprise breakfast was already made. Viper had a chef's hat on mixing pancake batter. Crane was buttering stacks of toast as Monkey was frying eggs and Mantis was making bacon. Shifu was keeping watch and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw Po. "Uh Po you were not supposed to be up yet," Shifu said in a shocked voice.

"I was too excited to sleep. I see you guys are busy," Po said smiling at his friends.

"We were hoping you wouldn't be up for a while," Crane said with a grin.

"Thanks for this guy's mind if I help?" Po asked.

"No Po this is your birthday breakfast and we want to make it for you. You always cook us meals time for us to do the same for you," Viper said and made him sit down. Po happily did as he was told and waited for breakfast to be done. Within a few minutes they had the food on the table and then Po noticed one of them was missing.

"Hey where is Tigress?" Po asked. He knew Tigress pretty well and knew she never slept in except that one time after the whole Shen thing. But she was nowhere to be found among the Five.

"I am right here," Tigress said as she sat by Po. She noticed the table covered with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. "Wow Po, this is a lot of food. Either you are extremely hungry or something," she said politely.

"Actually Ti, I didn't cook today. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis did," Po told her.

"Really, how nice of them," Tigress said nicely.

"Yeah guys this is the best birthday breakfast ever," Po said as he began to eat some pancakes.

Tigress nearly choked on her food as she looked at Po and asked", What do you mean birthday breakfast?"

"Today is my birthday Tigress duh I reminded you like a lot of times," Po told her with a smile. Tigress eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the times he did remind her.

_A Month ago_

_ Tigress was doing pushups in the training hall when Po came in. "Hey Ti I need to tell you something," he said to her._

_ "What is it Po?" Tigress huffed as sweat poured down from her face._

_ "My birthday is in a month I am so excited just thought I would tell you," Po told her._

_ "Great, thanks," Tigress said not really listening._

_Two Weeks Ago_

_ Tigress was meditating under the Peach Tree when Po came up to her. "Hey Ti sorry to bother you but I wanted to remind you that my birthday is in two weeks," he said happily._

_ "Great, thanks," Tigress said not really paying attention._

_A Week Ago_

_ Tigress was in the training hall punching up a storm. "Hey Ti sorry to bother you but I wanted to remind you again my birthday is this week," Po called from the door._

_ "Great, thanks," Tigress said oblivious that Po was even there._

_Yesterday_

_ Tigress was walking to her room again to get some sleep when Po walked up to her. "Hey Ti, my birthday is tomorrow I am so excited. Can't wait to celebrate it with my friends and family," Po said happily. "Well night Ti, see you tomorrow," Po told her and went to his room. _

_ "Night," Tigress said not really hearing him._

Tigress couldn't believe she forgot Po's birthday she felt horrible. Still she acted like everything was okay and hoped she could find a present soon. During the day they played games like hide and seek. Or tag which was Po's favorite game. Tigress felt silly for playing kid games but it made Po happy and it was the least she could do for forgetting his birthday. She still had no idea what to get him and time was running out. They all went to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop for Po's birthday dinner, to open presents, and cake. The food was delicious and the cake was beyond amazing. Soon it was time to open up presents. Mr. Ping was first as he presented to Po the family ladle to cook with. Po was happy to receive such a special gift. Then it was Master Shifu's turn he gave Po his own checkers board game to play with. Po loved playing checkers now he had his own board game to play on. Crane was next as he gave Po a painting of all of them and Po at the Jade Palace. Po was in tears when he got this gift it was so awesome. Mantis was next as he gave Po an action figure of Oogway. Po loved it and couldn't wait to add it to his collection. Monkey gave him some almond cookies for he knew Po loved them. Next it was Viper's turn and she gave him a cloak with a Ying Yang symbol on the back. Po loved all of his gifts but noticed Tigress hadn't given him one yet. "Hey Ti, don't you have a gift for me?" he asked softly. Tigress looked into his sweet jade orbs and began to cry. "Ti what is the matter?" he asked holding her paw.

"Po I am so sorry I don't have a present for you. I forgot about your birthday," Tigress cried. She saw his smile fall and a frown taking its place. His eyes were hurt but he smiled.

"It's fine Ti no big deal," he told her. Yet the look in his eyes was killing her. She ran away back towards the Palace tears falling from her face. Running up the stairs she locked herself in her room. Crying into her pillow as Po's eyes burned in her mind.

"Now he will see me as a monster," she cried. "How could I forget his birthday I am such a horrible friend," Tigress said as tears filled her pillow. Later that night she heard her friends coming down the hall.

"Come on guys lay off of Tigress okay," Po said firmly.

"Po she forgot your birthday man. Aren't you just a little upset?" Mantis asked.

"Come on guys you know how busy Tigress gets when it comes to Kung Fu," Po said.

"That is still no excuse," Viper said.

"Look I am fine alright. So, she forgot one birthday it is not the end of the world. I am sure next year she will remember. And I don't want you guys making her feel guilty alright," Po told them all firmly. They all agreed and went to bed. Po gently knocked on Tigress's door. "Ti it is Po, listen I am not mad that you forgot my birthday. It is fine I was just happy you and the others were there to celebrate with me. Look I will talk to you in the morning maybe later after training we can play checkers with my new checkers game. You can go first. Anyways goodnight and please don't beat yourself up it is fine I am not mad I swear," Po told her. When he didn't get an answer he frowned but silently went to his room. Tigress heard every word and wished Po would have yelled at her or something. But forgiving her so quickly was just like Po and it made her feel worse. She had to fix this and she silently went out towards the village to get Po a present. It was dark out and most of the shops would be closing for the night. She was hoping beyond hope that she could find a shop that was open. Unfortunately not one shop she passed was open. The night was getting cooler and Tigress was about to give up. She wandered down the dusty streets until something caught her eye. A yellow light was coming from a shop just down the corner. Smiling Tigress ran up to it and saw it was a worn down building with chipped dark blue paint. In big white letters were the words: **Aunt Emily's Gift Shop**. Tigress couldn't believe her luck as she opened the door and heard a bell chime. The place looked inviting with pictures of what looked like a goat's family. The shelves were stacked with wonderful gifts and price tags attached to them. Tigress didn't have much money so she hoped she could afford something in this shop. Sitting in a rocking chair was an elderly goat lady wearing a blue robe. Her eyes were storm gray and her fur was gray from age and a cane was in one of her feeble hooves. Thick glasses were on the bridge of her nose as she stared at Tigress. A small smile came to her face as she used her cane to stand up.

"Welcome dearie to Aunt Emily's Gift Shop. I am Emily but most people call me Aunt Emily," the goat lady said in a soft voice.

"Greetings mam I am Tigress. I need a gift for a friend," Tigress said.

"Oh a friend eh is it a special friend?" Aunt Emily asked politely.

"Yes, very special," Tigress said.

"Male or Female?" Aunt Emily asked her.

"Male," Tigress replied.

"I think I have just the thing my dear," she said as she walked over to a shelf and picked up and old red box. She blew off some dust and revealed to Tigress a crystal dragon figurine. It was a red crystal with yellow eyes and the dragon's wings looked like they were ready to fly as it breathed fire made from orange and red crystals. It had a long spiked tail with four legs planted on the ground with two sharp fangs.

"This is perfect how much is it?" Tigress asked. It was so amazing Po would love it but seeing as it was so greatly crafted she was afraid it would be out of her money range.

"How much do you have dearie?" Aunt Emily asked.

"I only have 200 gold coins," Tigress said sadly.

"What a surprise this figurine cost 200 gold pieces," Aunt Emily said. She wrapped up the gift and handed it to Tigress who gave her the money.

"Thank you so much," Tigress said bowing to the elderly goat lady.

"Think nothing of it dearie I always know what a person needs when they come here. I have an eye for helping people in need. Hope your friend likes his gift," Emily said smilingly as she sat back in her rocking chair. Tigress ran all the way back to the Jade Palace and knocked on Po's door. A few minutes later a tired Po greeted her.

"Tigress, what is wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"This is for you," she said handing him the present. Po's eyes widened as he opened the box. Once he saw the dragon figurine a huge smile greeted his face.

"Wow Ti, this is amazing I love it thank you," Po said as he hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Po," Tigress said hugging him back as a tear fell from her face.

The next day Tigress went back to the store to tell Aunt Emily that Po loved his present. When she got there she saw a younger goat girl at the counter waiting for customers. "Welcome to Aunt Emily's Gift Shop. My name is Katherine how may I help you today mam?" asked the female goat. Tigress thought she must be Emily's granddaughter for she had the same eyes as Emily.

"Hello my name is Tigress. I was in here last night I bought a crystal dragon from a goat named Emily. Is she here I wanted to tell her that my friend loved the gift she picked out," Tigress began. Katherine's face changed as she gave her an odd look.

"Um mam no one was here last night. I went to bed about ten and the shop was locked up," she said.

"But I was here I saw a goat named Emily. She wore a blue robe, had thick glasses on her face, walked with a cane, and had eyes like yours," Tigress explained.

"Oh I see uh miss I don't know how to tell you this but Emily was my great aunt and she has been dead for two years now. Yet I have heard stories of customers like you who come in here claiming to have gotten service from her. She always had a knack for helping people and it looks like you saw her ghost," Katherine said with a smile. Tigress didn't believe her ears did she really see a ghost or was this goat girl just messing with her. She didn't think so and smiled back.

"I just wanted to tell her thanks for her help," Tigress said and left the store and she swore she heard the rocking chair rocking and heard a familiar voice say", Anytime dearie". Tigress returned to the Jade Palace and played checkers with Po happy he liked her gift and was grateful that they had wonderful people like Aunt Emily in the world even though she was a ghost.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
